Tuxie
carrying Tuxie.]] Tuxie is a baby penguin introduced in Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS for the Nintendo DS, in the level titled: "Li'l Penguin Lost", the second level of Cool, Cool Mountain. Her mother, who is located at the bottom of the mountain, is upset because she can't remember where she left her baby, and exclaims to Mario (or Luigi and Wario in the DS version): "Egad! My baby!! Have you seen my baby?? She's the most precious baby in the whole wide world. (They say she has my beak...) I just can't remember where I left her. Let's see...I stopped for herring and ice cubes, then I...oohh! I just don't know!" If Mario brings back the wrong child, then the mother will exclaim: "That's not my baby! She looks nothing like me! Her parents must be worried sick!" When Mario finds the right penguin (who is located at the top of the mountain), he is then required to bring her back to the mom. Once he does the mother will say: "You found my precious precious baby! Where have you been? How can I ever thank you, Mario? Oh, I do have this... ...Star. Here, take it with my eternal gratitude." and Mario will be rewarded with a Power Star. However, if Tuxie is picked up again after being returned, her mother will follow Mario sternly until he drops her. The name comes from "tux", the shortened form of tuxedo, which is a type of formal suit that bears a resemblance to a penguin's feathers. Tuxie is not actually referred to by name in the game and can easily be confused with another baby penguin who is also located on Cool, Cool Mountain. This latter penguin is located on the roof of the cabin next to Tuxie's mother. If Mario delivers this lookalike to the mother, she tells him that it looks nothing like her child (she says elsewhere that her child has her beak). If Yoshi eats any of the Penguins, they say that they will give him cavities, therefore Yoshi can only do the mission with a Cap on. Tuxie's chirp is quite loud and sounds slightly like a car alarm. However, once Mario picks her up she stops chirping and instead emits a whining cry, which will stop only if Mario lets her go or drops her. The player is able to drop Tuxie off the mountain without angering the mother penguin. If the player falls off while carrying Tuxie, she will automatically come back up. Trivia *Tuxie's name is a reference to a tuxedo, because of how similar a penguin's skin is to the men's suit. *If Mario performs a dive near both Tuxie and the other baby penguin near to the Mother Penguin, they will both perform a dive as well. In Super Mario 64, they make a different chirp sound. *A baby penguin similar to Tuxie appears in Super Mario Galaxy in the second mission of the Sea Slide Galaxy. Category:Mario characters